


Oh My Gods

by BunnyWK, Itoma, Sin_of_the_Fallen, WhisperingKage



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Norse Mythology
Genre: Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_the_Fallen/pseuds/Sin_of_the_Fallen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every God needs a priestess, to bad for Kagome that every god known to man seemed to want hers as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messenger of the Gods: Hermes (Kage)

Kagome Higurashi, miko of Gaia also known as mother earth, hummed lightly to herself as she sat in her hut. It was a modest one, not to big nor to small. Just large enough to house herself and at times her adopted son when he came to visit.

It had been built by the villagers after Kaede had passed away all those years ago, the title and position of village miko had fallen to her. She was no older then twenty five when it had happened. She bore the responsibility with pride, Kaede had taught her all that she knew in her final days. Miroku to had taught her what he could before he and Sango moved their family back to Sango’s old village to rebuild it.

She had been left as the sole protector of the village InuYasha had died I the final battle with Naraku. All three of them had been sucked into the jewel and continued their battle there. It had been so hard, so close…the evil souls of the jewel aided Naraku. Midoriko tried her best to aid them but she as so very tired form the many years of constant battle.

In the end they got the final push they needed from Gaia herself. She had taken to her as a small child in her own time, taking notice of her through the God Tree. The mother goddess aided them, lending her the power she needed. Sadly it was to late InuYasha was already dead by then yet she was still able to end the battle.

To seal the jewel.

It now hung from her neck an empty useless bauble, the jewels power was gone. The souls trapped inside of it were freed and she was all that was left. Even now a sliver of the jewels power remained inside of her. It didn’t do much, it was like a scar, it would mark her for the rest of her life. Any who were able to recognize it would know who she was, what she had done. It was her curse.

He pulled herself from her thoughts when she felt a familiar powerful aura brush over hers and stood from her spot a smile on her face. She absentmindedly brushed invisible dirt from the seat of her dark green hamakas, to this day she loathed the traditional red and white ones. There were a few who still refereed to her as lady Kikyo’s reincarnation behind her back.

She was not Kikyo nor would she bear the title of her reincarnation.

She was Kagome, high priestess of mother Gaia, sure they knew not of the Greek goddess just that she was a goddess. They still did not trust her fully, some even looked down on her for severing a God form a foreign land but she really could care less. A god was a god regardless of where they ruled.  If they didn’t like it tough cookies, she didn’t answer to them.

There were only two people in the world she had to answer to, three if you counted her Nii-san, her chosen Goddess Gaia, and her goddesses messenger Hermes. He himself was a god but he was the only one of his kind who could easily travel from plane to plane without a second thought. Something he held over their heads, he could be quiet the snarky little shit.

She smiled at the thought and turned on her heel to face said God and messenger. There he stood, a full head taller then her, slightly bronzed skin on display from under a white tunic that fell to his lower thighs. Said thighs were well muscled from his travels and were bare to her eyes down to his winged sandals. Light crystal blue eyes were shinning brightly under light pale blonde curly locks that were hidden by a silver white winged helmet.

In his left hand was his white winged golden staff. He smiled down at her his straight white teeth a stark contrast to his lightly bronzed skin. He was quiet a looker, as were all those of a Godly nature. Luckily for her demons, of a high class mind you, were just as breath taking. Though a light blush dusted her cheeks she merely bowed lightly to him.

“Hello Hermes-sama…” She righted herself and pushed a piece of black raven silk behind her petite ear. She wondered why he was here, mother Gaia had sent him not even three days ago with orders and requests.

Hermes smiled down at the small human priestess, a miko as she was called in this land, she was quite a beauty. Her skin as pale as fresh milk, her eyes a bright as the midday sky. Her hair was as black as a ravens wing and felt like silk. She was small, oh so tiny compared to him and his siblings, yet he could feel her power. It washed over him and offered him comfort, her body was that of a woman her age if not even more curvier. He lamented that she covered it so much.

Then again the people of this land were far more conservative, considering their gods were so...odd. He had no qualms with the gods of this region they were just…odd if not boring compared to those of his own region. Many had pitched a fit that Gaia has snatched up the powerful priestess right form under their noses. Many had planned to snatch up the miko after her task was done. They took their time and dragged their feet. It was no wonder she hadn’t been snatched up before.

He himself lamented that he hadn’t done so, after all it was through his power that she was able to travel from her time to this one. Yet he was the second youngest of his siblings, there was a hierarchy and thus he had to do as he was told. It left a sour taste in his mouth yet he bared it all in stride.

“Hermes-sama?” He blinked out of his thoughts her bell like voice was light with concern and he merely grinned down at her as he flopped on one of the many cushions that littered her sitting room. He got comfy as he sat his winged staff down next to him and mentioned for her to sit next to him.

“All is fine lady Kagome, I was merely in the area and wished to rest. Ares sent me on a fool’s errand.” He huffed a bit at the thought of the god of war, sending him out on a wild goose chase just so he would get out of his hair.

Kagome blinked, recalling the name from her schooling in her time. If she remembered it correctly he was the Greek God of war. Cool! Even as a small child she had been interested in everything supernatural, it came with being raised on a shrine, and she fondly recalled her father teaching her about other gods from other religions. Her father, before he had passed away, was a mythology teacher and he loved his job.

So as Hermes prattled on about the God of war she couldn’t help the light of excitement that lit her eyes. She quickly sat down next to him and started to pour him a cup of tea, her gaze not leaving him as he spun his tale. She loved when he stopped by, when not on official business, he often told her tales of his past and entertained her for hours.

Severing a foreign god had made her a pariah in the village, they still respected her, but they did not trust her, some even disliked her. Once she had the tea poured she offered him the cup, He took it with a smile and sipped at it.

“Ah, hits the spot.” She blushed at his praise and merely poured her own cup and sipped at it.

“Will you tell me more?” Her voice was light and it made him shift even closer to her under the pretense of hearing her better. He nodded his head, knowing she loved when he told her of his adventures, he also loved to share them with her. It gave them a reason to talk, to bond. With a smile he began spinning a tale that would hold her interest for hours.

"Well I was in the mountains of Olympus when..."

 


	2. The God of War: Ares (Itoma)

Kagome sighed softly as she stood upon the balcony, looking over the range of mountains that surrounded Mount Olympus. This was a place that she was never meant to be in, the home of a pantheon that she wasn't born to serve.

She had been brought here, against her will, when they had sensed her coming home through the well. They snatched her up the second she left the small building, right in front of her brother and mother. She had been brought to their divine home in Greece, a place were mortals could not tread. They forced their ambrosia down her throat, giving her immortality. And then they presented her, like a gift wrapped with a pretty bow, to their resident God of War.

It wasn't until she had been given to him, like some object or prize, that she finally learned the full circumstances. Originally she was meant to be a servant to the God of War for the Shinto Pantheon, a position that wasn't normally filled do to the nature of the pantheon in itself. With so many gods and spirits living under one divine roof they didn't bother with worship for one deity in particular and instead shared their power as a whole from collective worship. But when Ares had evidently defeated the Kami of War, as per some celestial law, he took that Kami's powers and possessions, including her.

If it wasn't enough that true priestesses were few and far between in her day and age, the fact that gods evidently fought over her like a toy made her grind her teeth.

Ares himself was only doing as his nature dictated. Fight and Fight and Fight. That's what he was born to do, and with the lack of wars involving his people, the Greeks, he was forced to seek fulfillment in challenging other gods to duels and skirmishes. He wasn't necessarily a horrible person, he couldn't help that war and battle was all he knew... but he even tried to goad her into fighting with him, when they had first met.

Now after several weeks of being in his presence, of dealing with his constant touches, or demands for battle ... now he sought to conquer her on a different battlefield. Since she wouldn't face him with swords, he would seek to face her in bed, his bare flesh against hers. 

She of course shot him down at every turn as well... she tended to her duties as was expected of her, once a day she traveled a short ways down Mount Olympus to worship Ares's Alter, so that she may earn her right to visit her family over the week end. Something she had managed to bargain out of her... could you call him an employer? 

Kagome furrowed her brow at the thought of Ares in a business suite pushing pencils, as opposed to his toga or shining golden armor. She resisted the urge to laugh at the though at the image, anything she did in regards to Ares would draw his attention to her, they were connected on some level. Anything she did that involved him he knew about instantly. Something to do with being his priestess and the source of his power or something, it also had to do with the worship she had to pay him on her daily jaunts down the mountain. Thankfully her thoughts were off limits to him, but if she laughed at the image of him in her head he would be instantly clued in.

She jumped lightly when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, resisting the urge to giggle as Ares' short well kept beard scratched her neck when he kissed her there and when his hot breath met her ear.

"What troubles you my Priestess," His deep voice rumbled.

"I am tired of being treated like an object.. that is what troubles me," She stated plainly.

Ares pulled back and gently, something not normal considering the nature of his being, turned her around to face him. A soft smile upon his handsome face, as he pulled her close to his tanned chest, he wore nothing at the moment, thankfully Kagome had become used to his nakedness... he saw no point in sleeping attire. So on mornings like this she was usually greeted with a full view of his generous endowment... well... he was a god, it would figure he was built like one.

Kagome resisted the urge to feel embarrassment and blush when his heated length pressed against her through her toga. She wouldn't let him see her affected by his advances.

"If you were an object my sweet, I would have taken you to my bed long ago, regardless of your feelings on the matter," He replied just as plainly, grasping her chin lightly with his hand to tilt her head up to look at him. His ethereal glowing golden eyes gazing deep into her, still very much human, sapphire colored eyes.

"You say that but still I have no will of my own here.. I can not leave as I wish I can not do as I wish, I'm bound into your service because you," she brought up her hands and made quotations motions in the air, "won me."

"You have leave to do what ever you please so long as your duties are completed... but you could have so much more as well," He craned his head down slightly, his hand moving to gently cup her cheek. Never disputing the fact that he had won her.. because he had, in a sense.

"But to have more means to give more.. and I see no reason to give you such things," She scowled up him, even though his mouth was nearing closer to her own she didnt' back away, didn't turn her head. On some level she liked that he fought other gods over her, that he was strong enough to do so, it was.. flattering to say the least. But she was a woman of morals and being treated like a prize didn't sit well with her.

"What would I have to give.. in order to win your heart, fair priestess," He asked... which was stranger still. It wasn't like him to ask... well sure he asked her to warm his bed often enough but now he was asking how he could win her heart? Who was this joker and where was Ares... .something so sweet could never come from the warmongering god she had become acquainted with. 

It was a silly question to think in all reality .. she knew this was him. Her connection as his priestess told her so. But this was different, beyond the norm for him. He normally became frustrated when she turned him down for a night of hot passionate sex... but this... this was just weird.

"Ares... are you ill?" She asked suddenly, earning a befuddled look from her god.

"No.. you know as well as I that Gods are immune to petty illness," he stated matter of fact, "why would you ask such a thing?"

"You aren't being your normal self... instead of becoming so frustrated you seem almost... calm and collected.. and you asked me how to win my heart," She returned.

"That is because I have decided I desire your heart... I want it for my own.. I want you for my own, to be my wife," He spoke plainly again, a smile working across his lips as he watched a blush grace her cheeks.

"Now I know something is off.. you must of had a strange dream.. I shall go speak to Orpheus immediatly," She pulled out of his arms and was about to make her way out of his quarters, where she was made to sleep as well, although she was granted a separate bed.

As she was about to pull away the golden curtains that sectioned off his vast room he quickly grasped her hand and pulled her back into his clutchs. "I need not the Dreamers help with anything.... I state this because even I can become tired of fighting... I'm tired of fighting other gods over you, though no other God of War matches me in strength so long as you are nothing more then my priestess they can challenge for the right to take you from me. And that is something I will risk happening."

"What are you trying to say Ares... out with it," She looked up to him with a huff.

"I'm saying what I have been saying since I first awoke and took you into my arms, I wish to have you as my wife... so no other can challenge me for you, so that you can stay with me, for eternity." He explained, as he looked upon her with.. dare she think it, desperation.

"So, all this time, since you began your advances upon me... you were trying to get me to marry you," She looked up at him like he was crazy.

"I... took some bad advice from Aphrodite... my dear sister got a laugh out of me, with every time she sent me with some other scheme to tempt you to my bed, I... played a fool I would admit, it wasn't until Athena spoke to me of Aphrodite's treachery that I knew my methods were.... wrong," He stated.. watching as Kagome let out a single laugh at his expense a smile now gracing her lips.

"That sounds like your sister alright....Love is a cruel being," She giggled.

"That she is... now please my fair priestess.. how may I win thine heart.. so you can become my wife," He asked, going to his knees before her, taking one of her hands in both of his and lightly kissing her knuckle.

"How about... a nice home in Japan... just up the street of my mothers," She spoke leisurely, acting as if she was bargaining.

"Property? That is all you would ask for?" He looked up at her with joy, thinking her request so simple.

"And a better connection with my family, Momma gets worried that I'm not taking better care of my self up here some times," Kagome explained looking down that the handsome god on his knees before her.. she kind of like him there, she would admit, only to her self.

"Then I promise you love, your mother shall never worry for your welfare again. I'll make you the happiest wife of a goddess there has been yet," He roared happily as he rose to his feet, picking up Kagome and spinning her around happily.

"Well that wont be to hard, Ares, if your mother is anything to go by," Kagome stated, wrapping her hands around the god's neck. Which was true, Hera hadn't had a happy day in quite a few centuries.

Ares laughed at her statement, kissing her full on the lips and earning an appreciative moan from his now fiance. 

"You aren't going to give up your title of War for Love are you?" Kagome chuckled when they broke apart, her eyes a light with mirth.

"I think not.. Aphrodite would not appreciate me invading her duties... but... my dearling, I'll show you how a God of War loves," He grinned, a promise held deep in his glowing eyes.

"I can't wait," She replied, now.. how to tell Mama she just got engaged to the man who took her thousands of miles away from Japan.


	3. The Blind God: Höd (Itoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been punished.. flogged before those of Asgard for his part in the death of his brother, Baldr. And there was nothing she could do... save seek vengeance upon the vile trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know who Höd is you can read more about him here: 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%B6%C3%B0r
> 
> I used the information out of a book for this story though so don't expect some details to line up perfectly XD. Also the him being flogged part was one of my additions XD.
> 
> Höd's story is one that I felt a bit of sympathy for... it also made me want to strangle Loki.... alot...

Kagome wept as she cupped his face, he had been placed in chains before all of Asgard, the weapon, a spear wrapped in mistletoe was hung above him. Accused of murdering his brother Baldr.

"Weep not for me, fair priestess... you have your duties to Thor to tend to," He spoke, his voice solemn as he stared at the ground. She had been his priestess, a gift from his father Odin, to aid him given his disability, his blindness. But that time was gone, given his part in Baldr's death, she was taken from him by Odin's decree, given to Thor instead.

"Höd... I'll fix this... I know you did not mean to kill him, you only meant to honor your brother as they others did," She spoke, her voice cracking as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close the blood seeping from the wounds of his back into her sleeves, he had been flogged, before everyone. They had been together for so long, since they were but children, never had the two been apart. "This is Loki's doing.. I know it... he knew of the mistletoe..."

Those of Asgard had been honoring his brother do to his invulnerability by tossing weapons in his direction as per tradition, due to every known weapon, concoction, and spell being sworn to never harm him, save for mistletoe. Loki.. in his envy of Baldr's honor, sought to strike out at Baldr, but couldn't do so himself with out putting himself in the position Höd now was in.

He tricked Höd, giving him a spear unknowingly wrapped in mistletoe, pointing the blind god in Baldr's direction, so that when Höd threw the spear it flew true towards its target...

The people of Asgard, upon seeing their precious Baldr slain, turned upon Höd in a rage, not caring for the words he spoke. Loki was wisely no where to be found. But Kagome had seen what happened, she should have stopped him, but she herself didn't know of the mistletoe, she had been retrieving a drink for her god and lover at the time she returned just in time see Loki point Höd in the right direction and to see the spear fly through the air.

She cupped his face and forced her gentle Aiser to face her.. though he could not see, he knew her face was drenched in tears. She kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck, he moved against the chains, he wanted to hold her as well, but the chains prevented it.

"Worry not my love.. I will fix this... I will see to it that I am in your service again... And I will see to it that Loki pays for his trickery," Her voice was cold, hard. The warmth that normally filled her bell like voice was gone at this moment. She would have her revenge, Höd knew this, his.... the priestess would see to it Loki payed in full.

"Take care my Love.. be wary when you confront Loki," He hated this.. he would rather he took his revenge upon the mischief-maker of Asgard, but for now he was chained, unable to even hold her in his arms.

When her soft lips pressed against his again he could not contain his moan, to know she still desired him even though he had been a tool in his brother's demise, was all that kept him going now.

"Rest my Höd... the guards will release you soon enough and take you to your quarters... and I will be with you soon," she whispered lovingly into his ear before pulling back, her two personal guards releasing his chains and catching him before he fell, the flogging had left him weak with pain.

"I have a god of fire to snuff out...."


	4. The Divine Hero: Heracles (Itoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera. You bitch.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though not an actual god on some accounts.. but a god of strength and masculinity in others. Heracles is one of the most well known characters today and as such I saw fit to give him a place in this archive. This is not the Disney Hercules, just so we're all clear.

Kagome softly consoled him, her hands softly rubbing his back as she sat behind him on the bed. The poor man had killed his wife and children, in a fit of unnatural madness brought upon by Hera. When he had finally came too, their bloodied bodies lay around him. It was in that moment the Jewel of Four Souls brought her to him.

The cry of anguish his soul had let free was so great that the newly reconstructed jewel responded pulling her through time and space.

When she had been brought to the seen, she had been stricken with fear, seeing him surrounded his freshly slain family. She had tried to run, but quickly he had caught her. He thought her to be one of Hera's attendants, come to witness him in his worst moments. When another language entirely flew out of her lips he halted his fist mere inches from her face.

The foreign language had left him dumbfounded, he had thought her to be speaking in tongues.. in some demonic language.

Soon though his father Zeus had arrived on the scene in a blaze of thunder and lighting. He roughly pulled Heracles back from the frightened girl. Told him that she wasn't his to harm, that her gods would seek vengeance upon all of Greece if any harm came to her.

He had questioned why she was brought there, Zeus simply told him that her powers responded to the call of his soul... she had been brought to him by a higher power to help him. To console him.

From there he had left her to her own devices on his farm, while he saw to the burial of his family. Zeus, in the mean time, had given her the knowledge of the Greek Language through the power of his vast collection of magic.

It wasn't long from there that Kagome, went about doing what she had been apparently brought to him. She wanted to help in any way that she could.

Heracles brought her into his home, gave her the small room that had belonged to his children, and went about his time ignoring her presence. It had only been by the request of his father that he tolerated her presence at first.

But now he finally gave in, after weeks of prodding she had finally managed to get him to sit down and talk. He spilled his guts to her, figuratively speaking of course, his sorrow wracked his body in deep grieving sobs.

He had killed his family... his innocent children and his loving wife. Simply because he could not resist the influence of an spiteful goddess.

And now here she sat, consoling him, assuring him that he was not to blame for this tragedy. That the fates would see to it Hera punished for this, one way or another.

He turned to her on the bed, taking in her smaller feminine form. She had been the first to see him so vulnerable, not even his late wife had seen him so. With out even thinking he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her full pink lips. She didn't pull away, nor did she resist in any form. She simply gave him what he needed, the soft touch of a caring woman.

As she had since she first started to draw him out of his shell of guilt. These past weeks she had tried everything, preparing his meals and speaking with him at the diner table, spending time with him during his chores on the farm, and at every turn he deliberately wrote her off. It wasn't until her own temper finally snapped and backed him into a corner did he finally give in, if only to earn her silence.

Her soft hands reached up and lightly grasped his short reddish-brown hair, as her soft blue eyes looked up into his tired green ones. She pulled her self close on the bed, her soft womanly form molding to his powerful masculine one.

But no... he pulled back, his hands grasping her shoulders.

"I am sorry Kagome... I should not have kissed you.. I should not have started this... it is still too soon after Megara," He spoke.

She simply smiled and nodded her head, her eyes brimming with warmth and understanding.

"I understand... but I'll be here when you're ready," She replied, leaning into his chest and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He gave a deep sigh as he returned the gesture.

He sincerely hoped he'd be ready for her one day, to be the man she needed in the place and time she didn't know. Until then he'd stand by her side and protect her.

"Lets hope it doesn't take to long," He whispered into her hair.


	5. God of Light, Security and Surveillance: Heimdall (Kage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nii-san is letting me bend the rules a bit and post this here even though the version I'm using is the Thor Comic version. XD

Kagome smiled secretly as she darted through the hallways of Asgard a secretive if not mischievous smile on her face. One that rivaled her elder brother Loki’s if not surpassed it. Those who saw here merely shook their heads at the young princess of Asgard, beloved daughter of Odin and sister to Thor and Loki. She took after her brother Loki in more the just looks.

She like him was pale skinned, lithe, short, and had hair as black as the night. She was more inclined to magic like, though more so the healing kind then offensive, then weapons. She also had wits that rivaled the price of lies and hid a silver tongue behind sweet plump lips. Though to feel the sting of it one must have done something horrid for she was sweet tempted like her brother the god of Thunder.

Like him she had eyes as blue as the sky and was always happy and smiling. She shared her brother’s positive outlook on life as well as the hope that there was good in everyone. Sadly she seemed to share her brothers’ odd ability to end up in odd if not dangerous situations. Many had whispered she was the perfect balance of the two princes of Asgard.

She was beloved by all and to see her in such high spirits made them smile as well. Her raven hair flowed behind her a few small braids were woven in her raven locks. Her green dress flowed behind her, falling to her knees to allow her to move easily. On her forehead her small golden circlet glittered in the light as her small feet covered in ankle high leather boots barely made any noise.

Around her neck a small pink jewel hung on an unbreakable golden chain. It was rumors she was born clutching it and would cry when it was taken from her. The jewel was said to hold such power that it made even the All Father lust after it unless it was in her possession. Thus he had commissioned the finest magicians in the land to cast a binding spell, biding it to her, and had an unbreakable chain maid so she could keep it on her person at all times.

Though it was forbidden to speak of, the last one to have even uttered the rumors had his mouth sewn shut.  Thus the rumors quickly died and the knowledge was forgotten.

She herself didn’t know where the jewel came from just that it was a part of her it had always been and always would be. Which was what she had told her elder brother Loki when he questioned her about it, he was always looking for a way t gain more power. It would get him in trouble one day and they all knew it.

“Kagome!” The young woman paused in her steps and turned to the one who had called her, a bright smile on her face. She approached the elder woman and pulled her into a hug.

“Sif!” The woman identified as Sif merely hugged her back before pulling away to smooth out her clothes. She wore silver armor, for she was Lady Sif loyal companion to the Warriors Three and lover of Thor, over plain white clothes. A sword was strapped to her side as well as a few other weapons. Her dark brown almost black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail at the nape of her neck and on her forehead was a red weaved leather circlet to show she was with Thor.

Kagome looked up to and admired the other woman, hoping to one day make a name for herself just as she had. As the daughter of the  All Father and younger sister to Thor and Loki she was always cast in their rather large shadows. She loved them all the same and never wished ill on any of them nor was she jealous, it would just be nice to be known as Kagome. Not the princess, not the younger sister of Thor and Loki but as Kagome.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and smiled as she latched onto Sif’s arm, it was only a matter of time until she was made her sister in law, and happily chatted about the days. As usual her brother and the Warriors Three were busy rough horsing in the courtyard, typical men. Sif herself had been sparring with them as well but quickly gotten bored when it became a pissing contest and left to find better company.

With glittering blue eyes shining in admiration she gazed up at the other woman and tugged on her hand lightly a b lush coloring her cheeks. Immediately she knew what the young princess of Asgard was about to ask her and with a smirk of her red painted lips she beat her to it.

“My brother has been asking about you, I think he misses your company.” She chuckled as the young woman brightened, a blush tainting her high cheek bones making her all that much more adoring. She found it adorable the puppy love the young princess shared with her elder brother. Unlike Thor and Loki who were revolted and did not like it, typical over protective males. Her own brother had reacted the same way when she had become the lover of Thor.

It was only his inability to leave the Bifröst that kept him from confronting the Asgardian prince.

Kagome smiled her cheeks hot with a blush as she thought of the man that had captured her heart. He was Sif’s elder brother and guardian of the  Bifröst as well as her father’s most trusted subject. He had won his position by using his all seeing sight to fore tell of an attack by the Frost Giants. This had happened before she was born but she had heard tales of the war since she was but a child and was thankful that he had saved them from an ambush.

After that he had been hailed as a hero and appointed the guardian of the Bifröst, the only drawback was that he was fated to never leave his position. Something he had revealed after her many years of prodding that saddened him beyond belief. How he missed being able to go home and visit his parents and his sister.

The only one’s who still visited him were herself, Sif, Loki, Thor, and their father, Odin. He had once had a budding romance with a woman known as Aroma, yet it had fizzled out when she refused to play second best to his duty. While she had burned with jealousy when he had mentioned his old lover she was there to comfort him. Of course being a typical male he was embarrassed about it put up a front, acting like it didn’t matter and he didn’t care. He waved her off with a grunt and she hadn’t been back to visit him since then, she knew he needed his space.

To hear from his sister that e missed her, that he thought of her made her heart soar.

With a bright smile she detached herself from Sif’s arm and offered her a small bow. “I’m going to go check on him, I’ll see you later Sif!” With that she ran towards the Bifröst a hope in her sprint. She flushed as she heard the retreating laughter of Sif.

With happy steps she approached his home, built there as his home once he had been made the guardian of the ‘gates’, and was not surprised to see them there waiting for her. His tanned skin seemed to glow as he stood there in his leather armor and green clothes. Atop his head was a horned helmet that hide his shoulder length dark brown locks. His dark brown eyes shone with amusement as he gazed down at her his leather boot clad feet parted as he rested his large hands on his large broad sword.

She smiled as she came to a stop in front of him, she was two heads shorter then him and only came up to his chest. He returned her smile as he moved a large muscled arm to pull her into a hug a light chuckle escaping him as she yelped at the sudden action. He had never been one to initiate physical contact between them yet this was nice. With a happy sigh she hugged him back her arms wrapping around his neck as he easily held her, her feet dangling in the air.

“Hi Heimdall!” He let out another chuckle as he nuzzled her neck and pulled back to give her a smile. “Hello Lady Kagome.” His voice was low and manly and it sent light shivers down her back. She squeezed him once more before he set her down in front of him and gazed up at him.

“I heard you missed me.” It was clearly a banter and her merely grinned pulling off his helmet, letting his brown locks fall around his shoulders, and set it in the hilt of his sword which was buried in the earth under their feet. She smiled as he leaned down to brush a kiss on her forehead.

“That I did, come let us sit and chat.” She blushed as she sunk to the grass and settled down yet yelped as he flopped down and pulled her into his lap his tan cloak acting as a thin cushion under them. She blushed as he let out a low rumble and leaned back on his hands to look up at the sky.

“You know that I am all seeing, that I can see the past and the future at a whim…” He trailed off his gaze not leaving the sky. She merely nodded her head as she leaned back against his broad chest. “Yes, why?” He grinned as he looked down at her and let his gaze take her in, savoring her beauty.

“Even longing to be like Lord Loki and get to the bottom of things.” He chuckled as she pouted yet continued. “I did so last night, I looked into the future and saw something that made my heart warm and my soul complete…” He trailed off as she looked up her sky blue eyes gazing into his, already he could see the hope shine in them and it made him happy.

She knew her cheeks were beginning to flush ,the way he was staring at her made her feel like she was all that mattered in the world. She had to look away as his gaze bore into her and blinked as he grabbed her small hand with his own and began to play with it.

“Kagome, please look at me.” She did so knowing it must be important for him for he had never once in the past said her name without her title. When she looked up she felt her heart flutter and instantly she knew what he was about to say and with a smile she curled her fingers around his.

“I love you.” Her words held conviction and it made his heart sing, with a smile he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a chaste kiss and pulled back lightly to gaze into her eyes. “I know, and I love you.” He sealed his confession with another kiss and smiled as she moved closer to him. He had seen but a glimpse of the happiness they would have, of the love they would share and he could not wait to make it a reality here in the present and not just a promise of what the far off future held.


	6. The Personification of Fear: Phobos (Itoma)

He Technically shouldn't want her.... not like this. But ever since he became old enough he could never stop thinking about her.

Her long ebony tresses, her soft cream colored skin. Those big impossibly blue eyes. She is practically his mother! She changed his diapers when he was but an infant! Along side his Twin Deimos he was raised by this beautiful woman. The priestess his father had stolen from a far away land. 

Ares, had gone to explore said distant lands, and when he felt the spark of her power he swooped down in his chariot and carried her off kicking and screaming. From what he had been told. She had been forced to drink the ambrosia of the gods. Making her Ares' immortal priestess. He hated his father the things he had done to her. 

For the sole treatment of this young woman, Phobos, the personification of fear hated his father. Why?

Because he loved her. More then anything, he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and shower her with his affection. But, she thinks of him as a son, even encourages him to try to court other goddesses or mortal women. He never bothered to try, when ever she scooted him in the direction of another woman he frightened them off. 

It didn't matter that he was devilishly handsome like his father, with the radiant glow of his mother Aphrodite, as the personification of fear, others were naturally afraid of him. 

They only had to be in his presence to feel an irrational sense of fear crawl up their spine. Even gods felt a spike of fear when he entered a room, he knew because he felt it. Even though they had no reason to be afraid.

But she didn't, she couldn't. When he asked her why, she said it was because she changed his diapers, stating that when you know some one that intimately it was impossible to fear them.

Kagome, the priestess of war, did not fear him. In the slightest.

It was another reason why he had to have her, she would never run in terror of him, never feel that accursed spark of fear crawl up her spine when he entered a room. The image of her running to be in his arms was always in his head. He could see it now...

He'd return to his chambers after a long day of sewing fear through his father's battle fields, he'd see her blue eyes light up. He'd open his arms, and she would run uninhibited into them. She would kiss him... She would love him.

This was why, he had buckled down his own fears of her rejection, so that he could make her understand his feelings. Kagome would be his... or he'd hand his soul to Hades.

He waited now, outside her personal chambers. Knowing she would be rising soon to make her trek to Ares' Temple.

|<3|

Kagome yawned lightly as she rose in her bed, stretching her back and running her hands through her hair. Feeling a small form curled up next to her. She smiled as she lifted the blanket, looking down at the handsome young boy, wearing no more then a loin cloth, curled up next to her legs.

"Himeros... why have you stolen yourself into my bed," She reached down and cupped his cheek when he turned his tired eyes up to her, "Did you have another bad dream?"

Himeros is one her charges, a son of Ares and Aphrodite, he is the personification of unrequited love, the poor child was often quiet, soft spoken, and had very little self esteem. He'd come running to her side when ever his elder brothers, most notably Eros and Anteros, picked on the poor child. Aside from those times he tended to spend excess amounts of time with her anyways... she was never to sure why, but chose to chalk it off as the boy simply preferring to be near her.

"Mother and Father were fighting this morning," He spoke sleepily, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Kagome winced, when ever Ares and Aphrodite fought it tended to upset their younger children such as Himeros. Which meant more time being a glorified nanny for her.

Which she didn't mind, she loved all of the boys and girls under her wing, but she did have other duties to tend to. And Ares normally became upset if they were not finished in time. Which meant she'd have to spar with him again.

She hated sparing with the god, he was always ruthless, and her sword skills weren't exactly up to par. She was only thankful her now immortal body healed near instantly. But she still felt the pain.

With a soft sigh she pulled him into her lap and hugged him tightly to her breast, placing a kiss atop his breast. 

"Its alright Himeros... your mommy and daddy fight all the time... and then they make up. Its how we got you," She smiled, placing another kiss on his cheek.

"Does that mean I'm going to have more brothers and sisters? And I wont be the youngest any more?" The boy looked hopeful his big green eyes boring into her, as Kagome smoothed her hand over the golden curls upon his head.

"Perhaps," Was her only response as she picked the boy out of her lap and set him aside, she needed to prepare for her duties.

"Come Himeros, we must prepare for today," She scooted off her bed, Himeros quickly following after.

|<3|

Phobos stood up from the wall he had been leaning against, as the large stone doors to Kagome's chambers opened by their own accord, allowing the raven haired woman to step through between them with his fair haired younger brother hanging from her hand.

When her bright smile turned his way he felt his heart flutter in his chest. The thought that he would be graced by such delightful sight made him yearn for her even more. How ever when Himeros' eyes began to glow he grit his teeth. He knew why his little brother was drawn to her presence. Because she was the object of his unrequited love. Even if Himeros didn't understand him self.

"Good Morning, Kagome, Himeros," Phobos greeted them with a smile of his own his eyes glimmering as he gazed upon Kagome.

"Good Morning your self, Phobos. What brings you to my end of the palace?" Her smile turned curious as she looked up at him.

"Oh I just thought I would escort you to father's temple this morning," He responded casually. He needed to be rid of Himeros before he could confront the woman before him, "And perhaps take Himeros to see mother, she was asking for him this morning."

The young child glared silently up at his elder brother before hiding behind Kagome's leg.

"She must be wondering where you got to when she found your room empty," Kagome stated, looking down from Phobos' handsome tanned countenance to Himeros, "why don't you run along, go find your mother. I'll be back to take you for your morning activities in a short while."

The young deity, pouted up at her silently, before solemnly nodding his head, releasing Kagome's hand so that he could meander towards Aphrodite's chambers.

Kagome sighed softly before turning to Phobos, "Well you're going to walk me down to the Mountain temple correct?"

Phobos smiled, his bright green eyes glimmering still as he offered her his arm. "Of course, m'lady."

She chuckled, hooking her arm in his before they began their small journey, walking down the hallway opposite to Himeros. Phobos had to bite back a small groan when her soft hand grasped his forearm, her other hand had come up to begin lightly stroking the black tattoos that wove around his arm. He idly wondered what her soft touch would feel else where upon his body, such as his chest or back, or his....

No! He must stifle such thoughts! He had more respect for this woman then that, he wanted her heart not just her body. But oh the effects her body had on him.....

The thought of that it self was enough to make his eyes glow like fire, and his canines elongate. Being the son of a war god had these effects on him. The fires of war burned bright in his eyes as well as his twin Deimos. And because humans constantly worshiped him as a beast-like deity, they think him to have the head of a lion, and their worship affected him as such. Though his head would never take on the form of the feline, some features such as his teeth would elongate become sharper, His normally crew cut black hair would grow along with his beard which giving him the appearance of a mane. Some days he really wished it wouldn't... it was becoming tiresome to have to shave and cut his hair every time some human payed him homage in a temple somewhere.

Unfortunately it also happened when he became aroused. Thankfully he could always pass if off as the humans doing such as now.

"Oh you poor dear, I'm going to have to cut your hair again." Kagome's voice brought him out of his thoughts, as her hand came up and touched his check, his facial hair growing rapidly, before stopping at roughly an inch in length.

"Right... the blasted mortals are worshiping me again," He grumbled and lied, blushing at the touch of her hand as he looked away from her.

"If this keeps up your power might grow to rival your father's one day, he rarely gets any attention unless theirs a war breaking out somewhere," Kagome chuckled, cupping his other cheek and gently forcing him to look at her. "I'll cut it again later, alright."

This was another thing he loved about her... even though he was fully grown and no longer in need of her aid, she still gave freely of her time to aid him with such simple tasks.

"A Nanny's job is never done," She sighed happily, before pulling him along.

Phobos scowled, that was the last thing he wanted her to think of her self as in regards to him. He halted abruptly, causing her to jerk slightly on his arm at the sudden stop. She turned a questioning gaze up at him.

"Phobos?" Kagome's blue eyes narrowed upon him, "What is the matter?"

He grit his teeth, it was now or never, he needed to make his feelings for her known, to make her understand.

"I love you," He stated plainly. There... it was out in the open. And she with out hesitation smiled up at him in return.

"Aw, I love you too, Phobos," She smiled happily.

He narrowed his eyes at her, the tone of her voice sounded like one would use when speaking to a child.

"No, Kagome. I REALLY love you," He spoke again, putting every ounce of feeling he had into his words.

Kagome tilted her head at him, as if she wasn't quite understanding what he was getting at.

"And I really love you too," She spoke slowly this time, her smile retreating slightly, her look turned to one that was silently asking if his head had been struck this morning.

"No.. I... Agh!," He growled, placing his hands firmly upon her shoulders before leaning down and capturing her lips in a rough kiss. He held his mouth to hers for but a moment before she returned the kiss hesitantly. He almost felt like he could actually purr when she responded, her sweet lips molding to his in a long chaste kiss.

When he pulled back, he gazed upon her lovingly, a smile working across his lips as he observed her dumbfounded expression. His smile widening even more as her face slowly became red with a blush.

"I.. a... Phobos...." She muttered, her hands coming to rest against the white cloth of his tunic, her hands lightly fiddling with the fabric that covered his chest.

"I LOVE you," He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Ph-Phobos! I'm like your mother! I... I uh..." She stammered, causing him to chuckle and grin.

"You raised me along side my siblings... but I do not view you as my mother.. I never have," Phobos stated pulling her close to him in a tight hug.

"I changed your diapers!" Kagome stammered again, her flustered look only endearing her self to him more.

"As we have been over, several times before. And for which I am grateful, but I am no longer an infant. And you are no longer my nanny," He craned his neck down and placed a kiss atop her head.

"But! How!? Why!?... When?!" She buried her face into his chest, not wishing him to see her red face.

He laughed again as he pulled back, gently grasping her chin to force her to look up at him. "Because I fell in love, you've never feared me, and when I became old enough to understand what love is."

Kagome's expression became serious, her blue eyes alight with questions, "What is love then, Phobos?"

"It is wanting to protect you from the world... the uncontrollable need to have you at my side... the feeling of loss when you are away.. and the desire to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake at the feel of your soft kiss," Phobos stated, his voice filled with conviction, his eyes boring into hers.

The woman in his arms chuckled nervously as her blush deepened, instantly looking away at his declaration. "Are you sure you don't take more after your mother."

"I do not joke, Kagome. Please do not make light of this, I'm baring my heart to you, and I wish for you to take it," He spoke sternly.

They stood in silence for a short while,before eventually she gave a soft sigh of resignation. Her lips curling into a soft smile as she looked up at him. She had known the man before her since he was but a babe, crying for his mother's milk. But he had grown, he stood before her now as a tall proud male. She wondered silently when he had grown up so fast, why hadn't she noticed he had become an adult.

Phobos had always acted differently around her, in comparison to his brothers and sisters, since he had become a teenager he always seemed as if he was holding something back from her. And now she knew why, this man who she had fretted over since he was a child loved her. Not as a boy loves his mother, but as a man loves a woman.

Phobos clenched his fists anxiously as he waited for her response, he could swear he could feel sweat beading along his brow as her hands came to rest upon his broad shoulders. Her dainty fingers gripping him lightly as she stood upon the tips of her toes and placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

"I'm going to have to get use to the idea of you as a man," She spoke softly to him, pulling her self close to him once again, her dazzling smile shining up at him as his strong arms came around her waist.

He clenched her soft form tightly against him, the natural glow of his tanned skin seeming to shine brighter as he showered her face and neck in kisses. 

"I promise you... I shall erase the image of the boy from your mind, in due time my love.. in due time," He whispered huskily into her ear.

"That you shall, Phobos... That you shall," she whispered back, kissing his scruffy cheek.


End file.
